My Girlfriend With a Tail
by blonetteballerina515
Summary: Edward, Emmett & Jasper go to the beach to confirm the gossip that a huge purple tail has been spotted in the water. There Edward meets Bella. ExB EmxR JxA *May be changed to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of things. Including a tutu, two dead pairs of pointe shoes, a goldfish called Bubble 07 & an iPod that is broken because I lost it & was switched off for two years. However, I don't own twilight or its characters. (damn!)**

EPOV

It's at times like this I wish I were allowed to sleep in school. Double Chemistry with Lauren Mallory as my lab partner. Ugh. I don't even know how she is in the advanced class. Probably screwing the teacher.

"Eddie? Aren't you listening?" she whined. Eddie? She knows I hate her calling me that.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't want to listen to your fascinating conversation?" She misses the obvious sarcasm & dramatic eye roll, "And don't call me Eddie. Ever. You got that?" She nodded.

"Anyway, Jess & I were down at the beach & I swear I saw a huge purple tail! I'm failing most subjects really, but I know that can't happen in nature. I don't think it can anyway…" she basically shouts in my ear. I once again roll my eyes. A huge purple tail? She was most likely high at the time.

"That's nice Lauren." I replied, bored.

"No, wait there's more Eddie!!.." At this point I tune out.

Twenty achingly slow minutes later, the bell rings & I dashed out of the class before Lauren can even try to talk to me. I bumped into Emmett in my attempt to put as much space as possible between Lauren & me.

"Yo! Wassup brotha' from anotha' motha'?" Emmett asked. I roll my eyes.

"Emmett, why do insist on talking like a rapper? You are a white guy from a severely middle-class background, who dresses in Abercrombie & Fitch!?" I replied. He pouts.

"It's fun is all." He mumbled sadly.

"Did you here what Jessica & Lauren are saying today? They insist they saw a huge purple tail at the beach yesterday! They were probably either drunk or high at the time, though." I said to cheer him up. He nodded.

"Yeah I heard. Wanna go investigate?" Investigate? I shot him a confused look. He understood.

"See if there is any truth to the story you know?" he said. I nodded & said:

"Yeah sure, call up Jasper. He's just ditching today. Let's just say that our great night out last night took its toll on him." Emmett winked & strolled away. _Hmmm…. Investigating at the beach tonight…I thought to myself._

oooOOooo

Well, here we are. Arriving at the beach to see is there any truth in Lauren's far-fetched 'sea creature' claims. I glanced at Emmett. For God's sake! He has a net with him. You know, those Kiddie's nets used for catching crabs? Ugh. I can never understand him.

"Yo! Edward!" he shouted, climbing out of the jeep. Oh, here we go again with the rapper crap. I ignored him.

"Jasper!" I cried thankfully when I spotted the sleek, silver motorbike that identifies him. _Thank God I'm not here by myself with Emmett, I thought to myself._

oooOOooo

Well, here we are. Still sitting at the beach after what seems like two hours of absolute boredom. It's pitch black because there is no light other than Emmett's Dora the Explorer torch (don't ask me). I checked my watch, it's eight o'clock.

"Well, personally, I think if we haven't seen anything so far, I doubt we'll see anything anytime soon." Emmett exclaimed, finally bored of singing _9,999 Bottles of_ _Beer on the Wall_. It just made him thirsty. **(A/N: they're human, just in case you didn't know)**

"Wait, look!" I shouted & Emmett & Jasper looked in the direction I'm pointing.

It's a girl.

She has gorgeous chestnut, wavy hair, reaching about her mid-back, frightened-looking chocolate brown eyes, beautiful, full lips & there was a terrified expression on her extremely pale face. She was hot.

She was lying in the shallow water, just staring at me with wide-eyed shock as soon as she heard my voice. It was too dark to see what she was wearing. _Hopefully nothing, I thought to myself with a grin._

I made my way towards her, sprinting. It looked like she was trying to escape unsuccessfully. I finally was facing her. She looked even more gorgeous up close. I strained my eyes to see what she was wearing. Some sort of bikini top & Oh My God… She had a tail.

BPOV

It's at times like this I wish it wasn't so difficult to fall asleep underwater. Tanya was blabbering on about something I don't care about. I spotted Alice, swimming away quickly.

"Sorry Tanya, I have to leave now… To do that thing, yeah…" I mumbled. She looked deeply offended, & tossed her 'precious' strawberry-blonde locks (well, as best as you can immersed in water). I swam after Alice, knowing she was on an adventure of some kind.

"Alice!" I shouted, "Slow down!" She obliged & began filling me in on the details of her current escapade. She was going up to the surface. Rose had seen humans up there, & Alice was dying to see them. Unfortunately, Rose thought her tail had been spotted by a girl. Alice wasn't too careful, she would be seen. I reasoned with her.

"Alice, why don't I go up first? I am the princess, after all. This is my duty." I said, grinning. Surprisingly enough, she agreed easily.

oooOOooo

I could hear a human singing.

"Oooooooh….. 6,986 bottles of beer on the wall, 6,986 bottles of beer…" It was muffled slightly by the water, but nothing too severe for my sharp hearing.

"Oh Emmett, shut up, will you?" another human said.

"No." Emmett (I presumed) replied cheekily.

"6,985 bottles of beer on the wall…" Emmett resumed his singing._ I wonder what beer is, I thought to myself._ I waited there for quite some time. It began to get dark. I surfaced, trying to get a better look at the elusive & mysterious humans.

"Well, personally, I think if we haven't seen anything so far, I doubt we'll see anything anytime soon." Emmett exclaimed, evidently tired of singing.

"Wait, look!" one of the other ones shouted, pointing in my direction. _Oh shit! I thought to myself, they're coming this way!_ I tried to escape, but the sand was sticking to me & binding me in place. They were going to see me. The human who shouted was sprinting towards me. He obviously couldn't see me yet, but I could see him thanks to my acute senses. He was gorgeous. He had messy, untamed bronze hair, piercing green eyes & a very good figure. He reached me & was looking me over. I winced when I saw his shocked expression. Suddenly, he grinned.

"I'm Edward." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

"I-I-I'm B-B-Bella." I mumbled, nervous.

"So, are you a mermaid or what?" he asked unabashedly & cockily. I winced, closed my eyes & nodded.

**A/N: That was the first chapter… Did you like it? If you did, please review! (You know you want to!) Constructive criticism is welcome, but be nice please!**


	2. AN Please read Very important

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner… I had exams (ballet and school) and various holidays… So I am currently writing to say that I am working on the next chapter of the story & will update today or tomorrow (*fingers crossed* If it is not up by tomorrow, it will be up the next day if I get writers' block… )

BB515


End file.
